


A Day In The Life Of Mr White

by veronamay



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet in the style (hopefully) of Tarantino's non-linear narrative for the movie. Mr White POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of Mr White

The kid looked like a fucking twink. That was the thing that got stuck in his head all the time. Orange was maybe twenty-six, twenty-seven -- old enough, right? Knew his shit, knew Joe and Eddie, anyway. So he shouldn't be crapping himself here, going all paternal with worry and shit. Kid knew how to take care of himself. Didn't need some old fart holding his hand to cross the street, not after facing down four cops in a fucking bathroom with a bag full of weed. That took major fucking balls right there.

* * *

\--but the blood, there was so fucking _much_ that he couldn't help it, he was freaking out so bad and just praying to God the kid wouldn't hear it. Needed his hand held now, sure, but being gutshot tends to send all that tough-guy macho bullshit straight to hell. So yeah, he can drive one-handed and talk shit all the way if he has to, if that's what it takes to keep the kid alive and sane until they can talk to Joe. He just needs to forget about the blood. So much fucking blood. He holds on tighter and presses his foot all the way down.

* * *

The warehouse is empty. If he was thinking normally he'd already be out of there, holing up somewhere until the rat-stink died down. But Orange is in his arms, trying not to cry and bleeding to death all over him, and he could give a fuck about the job right now. The kid's body is heavy and loose; he moves carefully to hold him close, pulls out the comb to do the tough-guy thing. Fucking Fonzerelli, right? Yeah, they're tough guys. Eat nails for breakfast, shit bullets by suppertime.

* * *

Orange is loose and heavy; he can move him any way he wants to, there's no fucking bones left in the kid's body whatsoever. He shifts up to lie face to face and breathes in the smells of sweat and beer and cigarettes. The kid hums a bit but mostly just lies there, totally limp, massive fucking ego stroke if ever there was one. He smiles into warm, damp skin. Flattery will get you anywhere, but a good fuck will let you see heaven.

* * *

The blood was still coming, damn it. If Joe didn't turn up soon he might just say fuck the whole thing and take the kid to a hospital anyway. Where the hell was everyone? Where the hell was Joe?

* * *

He had these lazy eyes, Orange did. Big eyes, kind of sleepy, but like he was sharing a secret with you every time he looked your way. What was that phrase? --Heavy lidded. That was it. Looking at those eyes, you could forget how big his nose was. Looking at his hands made you think about where you wanted to put your own. Christ, and they'd only just been introduced. Down, boy. Well, at least he was still interested, been beginning to wonder about that ... and be damned if he wasn't getting a look in return. Wonders would never cease.

* * *

He was right, gutshots sent all that macho shit straight to hell, all he wanted to do right now was cry. It hurt to hold the kid now, but he couldn't let go. Didn't want to, even now. Fucking cops were everywhere, guns in his face from all the way across the room. Orange was so heavy, awkward arms trying to keep hold of him, not seeming to care about the .45 under his chin. His voice was getting fainter, he was so fucking pale -- too much blood gone, he'd lost it all, no way could they bring him back after this. Couldn't bring either of them back.

* * *

\--gunshot--

* * *

"I'm hungry. Let's get a taco."

"Nah. Let's go someplace and fuck."


End file.
